


An Afternoon Off

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marvel Red Team, SO, it's pretty much fluff without plot, theres that, this was like my second attempt at writing something that even slightly suggest smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is called into the principal's office in regards to a fight that occurred in his science classroom earlier that day. Turns out Wade is the dad of the girl who punched the guy and Matt and Foggy were called in to help the mom of the boy that got punched deal with it. It's pretty predictable from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Off

Peter’s days were never normal; he had begun expecting this by this point. Usually a fight would break out and he would have to stop it, whether it is in the school he worked at or in the city. So he wasn’t particularly surprised when a fist fight broke out in the middle of his chemistry class. He wasn’t even surprised that the principal wanted him in when he spoke to the parents. What fazed him was the site that greeted him when he stepped in the office. There was a tall scar covered man sitting next to the girl from his class. On the other side of the table was the guy that she had punched in the face with his mother. Sitting beside the mother were two men, one with shoulder length brownish blonde hair and the other one had reddish brown hair and was wearing red tinted sunglasses, there was a cane propped against the wall behind him.

The tall scared man held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Wade Wilson, Eleanor’s father.”

Peter bit back an ‘of course you are’ and instead took Wade’s hand and said, “My name’s Peter Parker, I’m her science teacher.” He then extended his hand to the two men and one woman he was unfamiliar with.

“I’m Foggy Nelson, and this is Matt Murdock, he’s blind,” Foggy explained shaking Peter’s hand.

“Oh, I’ve heard of you two,” Peter smiled.

“Yes well, we’re Michelle Baker’s friends so were trying to help her out with this,” Matt explained as he smiled politely.

The woman Peter assumed to be the kid’s mother held out her hand. “I’m Michele Baker, Williams’ mother, it’s nice to meet you, and I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“So, do I,” Peter said shaking her hand politely.

“Well,” the principal said as Peter sat down beside him. “Now that we’re all here let’s get things started.”

The meeting lasted an hour. Matt and Foggy managed to talk Michele out of pressing charges against Eleanor. But afterwards, the principal wanted to speak with Eleanor alone after the other kid’s mother had left dragging her son home with her. He had gotten a figurative smack on the hand. Matt, Foggy, Peter, and Wade all stood outside the office in the hallway waiting as the principal talked to Eleanor. Peter was the first one to break the semi-awkward silence. “Two things: one, you have a daughter and two, did you really just tell her in there that violence isn’t the answer?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Wade asked defensively.

“Wade, you kill people for a living,” Matt noted glaring in the general direction of him. “It’s a bit hypocritical.”

“He does what?!” Foggy asked confused.

“You didn’t hear that.” The three of them responded at the same time.

“Okay… I’m going to assume that he’s some military totally legal thing.” Foggy said.

Matt shrugged, “That works.”

The door to the office summing open, “she has in school suspension for two days. “ The principal said before closing the door once more.

Matt turned to Foggy, “I’m going to make sure that they get home safely, okay?”

“Yeah sure,” Foggy said shaking his head and walking away.

“But is Foggy going to get home safely?” Peter muttered.

Matt chuckled, “he’ll be fine.” He then held out his hand. “Is anyone going to help a blind man?”

Peter laughed and held out his arm, “blind people are so much more independent than everyone thinks.”

Eleanor turned to her teacher as they head out of the school and onto the sidewalk, “isn’t that a bit mean? You just met him.”

“Have I, have I really?” Peter asked her sarcastically.

“Petey, don’t be rude,” Wade smirked.

“You all know each other? You two put up with him?” Eleanor asked.

“Yeah,” Peter shrugged. “Your dad attached himself to me when I was in high school and he hasn’t really left yet.”

“I met Peter when I was in college and he introduced me to Wade. They’re ridiculous,” Matt explained.

“So, are either of you two dating him? He needs to get out more,” Eleanor said looking up at the two other men.

Matt started laughing so much he couldn’t keep walking.

“Really Matt, stop being such a child,” Peter said using his teacher voice.

Eleanor looked at the three of them; Wade’s face was turning red. “I think we should all go back to our apartment, you three should get take out, watch a movie, while I grab my purse and go to the library for my study group that I’m already half an hour late for.” She said checking her phone before she turned around and headed toward the closest subway station.

“I’m up for that,” Matt and Wade shrugged and followed her.

“You all are going to be the death of me,” Peter laughed

“You guys are adorable, come on we’re going to miss our train,” Eleanor said dragging Peter with her.

Wade and Matt just made it in the car before the door closed. Eleanor and Matt managed to get seats, something about being blind. Peter and Wade grabbed onto the hand rails that ran down the center of the cars.

“So what am I going to have to listen to when we get to your apartment?” Matt asked the other two guys.

“Have you sat through Star Trek?” Peter asked.

Wade looked as Peter with confusion, “I thought that was one of the first things you two watched together.”

“We listen to a bunch of podcast together,” Matt said.

“That’s adorable,” Eleanor commented as she looked up from her phone.

“Matty, are you up for Star Trek?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Matt shrugged.

“I call sarcastic narration!” Wade called.

“You suck. That leaves me with the practical narration,” Peter said playfully punching Wade.

The train lurched suddenly to a stop, throwing Peter against Wade’s chest. “You alright baby boy?” Wade asked his arms wrapped around Peter making sure that he doesn’t fall.

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled into Wade not bothering to move.

Eleanor tuned to face Matt. “Mr. Murdock.”

“Yes?” he said raising his eyebrow.

“Can I borrow your sunglasses so I don’t have to see these two be cute?”

Matt laughed. “Can I borrow your sight so I can see them being cute?”

Eleanor groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

Wade and Eleanor’s flat was a block away from the subway station so they were there quickly. Eleanor led the way with Matt and opened the door for them. “Do you guys want something to drink?” she asked rummaging through the fridge.

Matt placed his cane on the wall and put his glasses in his pocket, “What do you have?” he asked walking over to her.

“Uh…” she said reaching into the back. “We have grape soda? Dad, why do we have grape soda?”

“We have grape soda?” Wade asked in shock. “When did we buy that?”

Peter inspected a bottle, “Well it doesn’t expire for five years which is terrifying. But other than that it looks fine.”

“I’m going to pass…” Matt said walking over to the couch and flopped down.

“Move your feet,” Peter said lifting Matt’s feet before sitting down.

Matt put his feet back down onto Peter’s lap.

“Shoes off the couch,” Wade called from the kitchen as he dialed the Mexican food takeout place.

Peter obliged by taking Matt’s shoes off and throwing them at Wade when he walked in the room.

“Oh my God, my teacher is a child,” Eleanor said as she walked in the room.

“Yeah, he never grew up,” Wade said.

“He stopped aging around seventeen,” Matt smirked.

“No offense Eleanor, but your dad’s a dick and so is Matt.”

“Oh I know,” she nodded as she walked through the living room to get to her room.

“Hey Peter,” Matt whispered nudging Peter.

“What?” he whispered back.

“Did your spider powers come with telekinetic?”

“Uh, no,” Peter said slightly confused.

“Do you have your web shooters?”

“No, why do you want to know?”

“Because the movies are on the other side of the room and you’re comfortable.” Matt said as an explanation.

“Wade,” Peter said throwing a sock at the bald guy. “Go find the movie.”

“But I don’t want to,” Wade whined.

“I’ll go on patrol with you.” Peter promised before throwing a shirt that had been sitting on the couch at Wade.

“Fine,” Wade grumbled as he got up to dig through their movie collection. He was sitting in front of the TV waiting for the tape to rewind when the bell rang.

“I got it!” Matt called trying to stand up.

“No you don’t,” Peter said shoving the blind man back onto the sofa as he got up and paid for the food himself. “Wade, are we feeding an army?” he asked throwing the bag at Wade.

“I know an army; do you want to call it in?” Wade asked.

“NO,” Peter and Matt responded at the same time.

“Fine, fine, I was kidding.”

“No you weren’t,” they all responded.

“Oh my God, you all are ganging up on me. Eleanor they both hate me!” Wade shouted in the direction of her room.

“Dad, you know I love you, but I also know you’re also crazy,” She said walking out of her room with a purse and a camera slung over her shoulder.

“Love you two, Eleanor.” Wade said waving to her.

“I’ll be back later,” Eleanor said as she left.

“Wade, throw me a burrito,” Peter demanded with his eyes on the TV the movie had started.

Wade threw him one and he caught it without looking away.

Matt then held out his hand and said, “Wade, burrito me.”

Wade threw one at Matt before sitting down so Matt’s head was resting in his lap, “So what’s going on? Matt asked before stuffing his face.

“We’re looking at space, we’ve been looking at space for two minutes,” Peter said swatting Matt’s hand away.

Matt stretched out so he was the full length of the couch. Just as he was comfy his phone began to ring. “Peter, can you get that.’

“Matt that’s in your pocket.”

Matt murmured, “So?”

“I got it,” Wade said reaching into Matt’s pocket, “Hi this is Matt Murdock’s answering service he’s a lazy jerk who didn’t want to get his phone into his pocket.” Wade answered.

“Who are you?” asked a familiar voice.

“Wade Wilson, you’re Foggy Nelson, right?”

“Yes…” Foggy replied. “Can I talk to Matt?”

“He’s listening to Star Trek right now. Can I take a message?”

“Uh, I just wanted to know if ye got home alright.”

Matt huffed, “Wade, give me that phone.”

Wade held the phone up to Matt’s ear, “Hey Foggy,” he said.

“Matt, was that the killer dude?”

“Yeah,” Matt said. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be in on Monday.”

“Okay, okay, but if you’re not there on time I’m filing a missing person’s report.”

“I understand,” Matt chuckled. “Hey I got to go Kirk and Bones are going to bone.”

“You know they never do that right?”

“Don’t squash a blind man’s dream.”

“Bye Matt.”

“Bye Foggy.”

Matt hung up then started poking Peter again, “Petey, what are they doing?”

“They’re looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.” Peter said trailing his hand over Matt’s leg.

“Wade, what are they actually doing?”

“They’re looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.”

“Who?”

“Everyone.”

“I don’t believe you,” Matt huffed. “Tell the truth.”

“Matt you are a living lie detector,” Peter said his glair lost on him.

“Yeah well,” Matt said, he couldn’t think of a proper comeback.

“Yeah, Petey, you out argued the lawyer!” Wade said holding up his hand for a high five.

“I’m a high school teacher, arguing with people is my job,” he laughed slapping Wade’s hand.

Matt was about to comment on how much the two of them sucked when Peter’s phone started ringing, “Hello?” Peter answered.

“Hey, we need you downtown,” said Tony Stark on the other end of the phone.

“Hi, Tony, how are you?” He asked mockingly. “Why?”

“Aliens.”

“Can’t you all deal with it?”

“Yeah we just thought you would want in on it.”

“Nah, I something I need to deal with right now,” Matt moved as Peter was talking so he was straddling Peter’s lap.

“I understand, have fun Peter tell me about them latter.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” and with that Tony Stark hung up.

“Who was that?” Wade asked.

“Stark,” Peter replied trying to process how there was a Matt Murdock on him.

“Why did you turn him down?” Matt asked as he started to get Peter out of his button down.

“Um, I think you know,” Peter said as Matt moved him so he was sitting with his back to the arm rest of the sofa. Wade moved to behind Matt and began undressing the lawyer. Matt in turn applied his full attention on the budge in the younger man’s pants. A moan escaped Peter’s mouth. Wade leaned over Matt and caught Peter’s mouth. 

When Wade pulled back Peter gasped, “Are we really going to do this on the couch?”

“I don’t care where we do this,” Matt muttered as he tried to work Peter out of his pants.

“Wade, I don’t need Eleanor to walk in on this.” Peter said trying to convince the other man that they should move, whatever they were doing, to a different location.

Wade groaned, “Fine.” He said scooping Peter up out from under Matt.

Peter wrapped himself around the bigger man and began to pepper kisses all over Wade’s chin and neck. Matt smiled at the two men as he followed them into Wade’s room and shut the door behind him before following them onto the bed


End file.
